Healing Hearts
by Cbtgirl
Summary: 2 years have passed since Rudy, Cecilia, and Jack have split up. Cecilia finds herself forced to be engaged even though she still loves Rudy. What will happen when Rudy shows up? A new body is made for an old enemy and he is growing more powerful. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_"He'll be fine Jack! There's nothing a little healing can't fix!"_

_I frantically ran to Rudy's side muttering every healing and revival spell I knew._

_"Cecilia! There's no blood… there's something strange about his arm." Jack said pointing to the wound._

_I didn't want to believe Jack, "No Rudy can't be a demon!" My head started spinning I had trusted Rudy with my life, befriended, and even loved him._

_Jack yelled in fury at me "We can't abandon him now Cecilia! I don't care if he's a demon he's our friend."_

_The dream shifted from the scene and into complete blackness. A cold and harsh voice called out to me._

_"Well, well it certainly looks like you did end up abandoning him."_

_"No! I don't understand I never abandoned him. Who are you anyway!?"_

_The voice laughed "If you didn't abandon Rudy then where is he know? Oh wait, you don't know do you!" Peals of laughter erupted from the bodiless voice._

_"NO NO NO! STOP TORMENTING ME, I TRIED!"_

_"Hmmm, apparently not hard enough."_

I sprang up to a sitting position my face was damp and my hands were shaking. It was just a bad dream, my fourth in the past two weeks. There had to be something wrong with me! Sure I missed my days as a Dream chaser, well Rudy in particular, but two years had passed since I had heard from him. I admit I was really worried and maybe that's what brought the dreams. I lay back and smacked my head against the headboard.

"DAMN!" I pressed my hand against my head "That will bruise."

I heard and shrill cough and I jumped back to sitting. I hadn't noticed my Lady in Waiting Rose sitting beside my bed! I braced my self for a harsh scolding for my unladylike language. I couldn't help that Jack's ways had rubbed off on me.

"Cecilia! Are you alright?" Rose look extremely worried.

"Oh, well, my head feels perfectly fine…" I was a little confused about what she was talking about and why she wasn't scolding me.

"Not your head! No… you were crying out in your sleep again. Who is this Rudy anyway?"

"He's no one," I sighed and looked away. "I guess he's just a part of the past."

Rose raised her eyebrows as if to say "all right, whatever" and she began telling me Uncle Johan's plan.

Apparently he had arranged yet another suitor for me, but this time I would have no choice but to say yes to his proposal. It seemed a bit like blackmail but I loved my uncle and I couldn't hurt his feelings.

"Don't feel too bad C," Rose walked over and patted my hand reassuringly. "I've heard he's a nice man, handsome too!"

I wanted to retort and tell her to go marry him but instead I just took a deep mental breath and smiled. "I'm fine Rose really! Help me find something to wear to this meeting, alright?"

Rose smiled as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders. I can tell she worries about me and it makes me happy that I have a lot good friends in the castle. Even though they aren't quite like Rudy, Jack, and Hanpan. Rose and I walked over to the wardrobe and picked a beautiful silk white gown. I put it on and Rose helped me cinch up the bodice. I sat down in front of the mirror and brushed through my long blonde hair.

"Beautiful!" Rose proclaimed after she tied the teardrop around my neck. "Any young gentleman would be proud to call you his wife."

I started laughing. "Yes, well this one might not be so young. In fact he is probably an old fat cad!"

We both giggled and Rose escorted me to the Great Hall where Uncle Johan was waiting.

"Stop worrying, you'll be fine!" Rose whispered into my ear. She gave me a thumbs up and backed away.

I tried to smile back but I was too frightened. My uncle gently patted my shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this Princess Cecilia, but you already had your chance at love and now you have your duty." Uncle Johan said.

Tears welled into my eyes as I thought of Rudy. Funny that he would be the first to come to my mind when I heard the word love. I smiled grimly, "Don't worry, I am the princess and I will be strong."

As I entered the room a tall man turned to face me. He was maybe a year or two older than I and he had very short black hair. He was fine looking but I sensed something a little off about him. It was like I had known him and we hadn't been friends.

"You must be Princess Cecilia!" He smiled and kissed my hand. "My name is Lord Lucas."

I smiled prettily, "Well it's very nice to meet you Lord Lucas." He seemed to be an all right man and possibly even an all right ruler. I suppose I would have to live.

"Yes, yes Cecilia you will find that Lord Lucas is quite accomplished!" Uncle Johan said telling me Lucas's life story while the Lord himself grinned pompously. I almost took back what I said about him being an all right man. A kind heart and modesty were what I really appreciated in a person.

Seeing the look on my face Lord Lucas tried to turn the attention to me.

"Cecilia, I am absolutely yearning to know a bit more about you."

"Oh, well, I not really sure where to start." I didn't really want to tell him my life story; it dug down into painful memories.

"Hmm… what's your favorite food?"

"Chow Mein!" I answered wistfully. I blushed beet red as he began to laugh.

"Well then my princess later today I shall take you to get chow mein!"

I laughed, "The best place is the pub in town, if you can stoop so low as to eat there."

"I have not always been a Lord princess!" he said airily.

"In that case I don't see why not! I will meet you there at six o'clock." I was beginning to like him or maybe I was just really excited for the chow mein.

He bowed and agreed to meet me, and some others, at the pub. We said our goodbyes and I walked upstairs to tell Rose. The Lord wasn't Rudy and I definitely would never love him, but he seemed generally honest. Trying to look on the bright side I told myself that he would make a fine ruler.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or their surroundings.

* * *

Two Dream Chasers sat in the large Adlehyde pub. The pub was crowded and noisy; almost every chair was filled. Drunken men were yelling at each other and young grubby looking boys were trying to steal a rich lady's handbag. A pretty, shapely barmaid brought them drinks, stopping to smile flirtatiously at the azure-haired man. Not wanting to be rude he casually smiled back.

One of the men looked at his surroundings. "Adlehyde hasn't changed at all." Rudy thought, "Same brick buildings, same white tulips lining the window boxes, even the pub's wooden tables haven't changed. The only thing different is that Cecilia isn't here…"

Interrupting Rudy's thoughts the other man said, "So who should we visit first, the Professor or Cecilia?" the blonde man said as he took a swig of beer.

"Jack, I told you, I just don't know if I can stand seeing Cecilia!" the azure-haired Rudy replied. "It will make it harder to leave Adlehyde…"

"Dang kid, you really need to stop being so hard on yourself! There are sexy girls all over making eyes at you, heck couldn't you have fallen for one of them?" Jack noticed the barmaid leaning across the counter as if she were trying to hear them over the ruckus. He chose to ignore it and focused his attention back to Rudy.

Rudy looked down and blushed. "I really have tried to forget her Jack now that she is a princess again." Rudy sighed as he though of Cecilia's blonde hair, her beautiful sparkling eyes, and her kind heart. Everything about her was amazing. He immediately snapped out of it, telling himself, "It's not like she could still love me, well if she ever did that is. I'm a Holmcross, a dangerous weapon, someone like her shouldn't be with the a person like me."

Jack rolled his eyes and was about to make a sarcastic remark about how Rudy was thinking of her that very minute, when a little wind mouse popped out of his coat pocket.

"Stop it Jack! You're always such an idiot, can't you see that Rudy doesn't want to talk?" the wind mouse, Hanpan, said.

"Who you calling IDIOT!" Jack stopped for a moment and then mysteriously smiled, "Hmm… I think a collar with little paw prints would look very cute on you!"

Hanpan turned red with fury but before he could reply the barmaid casually walked over to their table.

"So I couldn't help overhearing you gents, you wear talking about the princess, yes?" She paused staring at Rudy as he excitedly leaned closer, "Well anyway that princess comes here all the time! We've got the best Chow Mein in all of Filgaia!" she proclaimed.

Jack snickered, "She would."

Rudy's heart started to pound. What if Cecilia were to come when he was staying there? He had to confess that he loved her. But how could he?

XXXXXX

I started out for the pub a few minutes early. I never liked being the last person to get somewhere.

Three ladies from court, Rose and I walked along the cobblestone street. It was a beautiful day, warm and the sun was shining. As we entered the little shopping district, we stopped to look in some store windows, the ladies twittering on and on about fabrics. I saw a beautiful hand carved magician's staff, I wanted to buy it but Uncle Johan had forbidden me to use magic in the castle.

Rose turned her freckled face to mine and whispered, "Cecilia, there's no use wanting what you can't have. Besides that dress is much prettier!"

I had to grin. Sometimes Rose could seem so mature! It was as if she were decades older than I and much more experienced.

We began walking again and I wandered ahead, walking past large brick houses with crisp green lawns. A sweet boy, who looked about five, rushed up and gave me a beautiful red rose. I heartily thanked him for brightening my day! Then I kissed him on the forehead. His little eyes widened and he elaborately bowed telling me that he was off to tell his mother. I waved goodbye to him, feeling happier than I had in a while.

I began to slowly walk, taking in the scenery of my beloved Adlehyde. Something changed inside me as I began to realize that I loved this place and I would give my life to protect it. I hadn't felt this way since the demons had attacked so long ago. The others caught up to me as I walked up to the pub. One lady took my flower, deeming it the most beautiful she had ever seen.

I entered the pub first and, to Rose's annoyance, froze in the doorway. As if to accentuate that moment everyone else in the pub froze too. My heart rapidly speed up as I recognized very good-looking azure-haired man standing across the room.

"RUDY!!!!" I ran and flung my arms around him in a tight embrace. He spun me around and then set me down.

Rudy started to laugh. "It's been a long time Cecilia!" then in a voice only I could hear, he said, "I really missed you."

I stared up into his sparkling eyes fighting the impulse to kiss him and confess everything. Sadly I couldn't, not know that I had a duty to my kingdom. I also admit that I was horrified that he wouldn't feel the same anymore. Then, to my annoyance, I noticed that he was quite a bit taller than me. I held my hand up to measure and found that I only came up to his nose.

Seeing my annoyed look Rudy burst out laughing and he hugged me again. I laughed with him, "I really missed you Rudy." I whispered when the laughter had died down. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jack looking rather annoyed and very put out.

I released Rudy and walked over to hug Jack. "Jack! I've missed you, how's Elmina?"

Jack let out a fake sob; "Obviously you didn't miss me as much as you missed Rudy over there." He winked at me. "Elmina's doing great!"

As I talked to Jack and Hanpan, Rose made her way over to Rudy. To his embarrassment, the tall thin girl with long brown hair and freckles studied him hard. "So you must be Rudy."

I walked over to them as Rudy answered, "Yeah, I'm Rudy Roughnight."

"YOU are also the cause Cecilia's distress!" Rose pointed her finger harshly. She glared at with her usually soft green eyes.

Rudy looked taken aback and very concerned. "Cecilia what's been going on?'

I quickly put my arm around Rose's shoulders. "Distress!? No really I've been great!" In a lower voice I said, "Rose don't say anything about...!"

I was cut off as Rose, to my humiliation, confronted Rudy. "Cecilia has been having dreams about you for months! It's distressing to hear her yell your name as if you're dying or something!"

I buried my head in my hands. I couldn't endure anymore of this conversation. To make it worse everyone in the crowded pub seemed to be entranced with the story, as if it were a dramatic play.

Thankfully for the first, and most likely the last, time Lord Lucas saved me by entering the pub.

Lucas opened the pub door and slammed it behind him. He was followed by two fat, bumbling men who looked more like minions than friends. Every head in the room quickly turned to him.

Well I suppose he enjoys dramatic entrances… A smile crept up to my face as I thought of my friend Zed.

Lucas walked over to me and bowed. He began telling me a dramatic story about how he was late because he had to save a cat that was trapped in a tree.

I saw Jack smirked as if to say "Classic." I couldn't help laughing; it was quite a pitiful excuse. Lucas stared at me in confusion; he must have thought I was stupid!

Suddenly Lucas's confusion turned to anger as he noticed Rudy and Jack. He put his arms around me and squeezed tight.

"Oh well, you must feel proud that my darling Cecilia would be seen with the likes of you!" Lucas said almost pointedly to Rudy.

My darling Cecilia!? Where did that come from? I stepped quickly away from Lucas and towards Rose and Jack. Rose took my hand and held it tightly as I glared at Lucas.

Rudy look at me, his sparkling eyes now downcast and hurt. "What is he talking about C?"

I felt a tear run down my face as Lucas said, "Beautiful Cecilia, you didn't tell your friends about our upcoming marriage? Tut, tut, tut, you should be more responsible! Well since you to lowly dream chasers are in town why don't you come to the celebration at the castle tomorrow."

"Celebration? What are you talking about? Please stop calling me those things, I've only just met you!" I could feel eyes on me. People were staring at the tears that were now slowing streaming down my face. Rose tried to comfort me by squeezing my hand.

"Don't be stupid! The party your Uncle Johan and I planned it this morning."

Rudy glared at Lucas, "NEVER SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY AGAIN!"

Lucas burst out laughing. "Oh I see what's going here, the young dream chaser is in love with our princess!" He turned around repeating what he said so everyone could get the gist.

I saw Rudy begin to close off from the world as he did when painful things happened. Then he turned to Jack, "I told you we shouldn't have come here!"

I burst in to steady sobs, realizing that I might have just missed my opportunity with Rudy again. Running out of the pub I tried to ignore the tiny voice in my head telling me that I had once again abandoned Rudy. I had to get out of Adlehyde even if just for a few hours but I wasn't sure were to go! So I just started to run out of the town.

"Cecilia, wait!" I heard Rudy's voice calling after me. I heard him begin to run after me.

I just kept running, through the big iron gates, and into the sandy wilderness. The once beautiful sun was now looking dangerously hot as it beat down on my head. It wouldn't take long for Rudy to catch up to me, I had never been much of a runner. But I had to talk to him as far away from Adlehyde, and Lucas, as possible.

* * *

I'm really sorry if the characters are off. I thought this chapter turned out better than the first, hope you will too! Review and give me any comments or suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

I had to stop running. Large rock formations surrounded me as I slowed to a jog. My lungs felt like they were bursting, I leaned against one of the red rock shapes and tried to slow my heart down from the pounding state it was in. I opened my eyes and jumped, Rudy was standing next to me staring with a concerned expression at the sky. I immediately understood why he look so scared when I looked up. The dark black seemed to be swirling, a horrible storm was on its way.

"This is how the sky looked that day at Castle Arctica, as we watched the tower Ka Dingil rise out of the sea!" My heart started pounding, this was definitely not a good sign.

"I know Cecilia, we need to get to shelter right now!" Rudy grabbed my hand and began to sprint back to Adlehyde.

"No! I can't go back, no yet. Please, let's go somewhere else!" I pulled my hand away from Rudy's ignoring how my heart sank when we weren't touching. No one could make me go back to Adlehyde before I had talked to Rudy and confessed everything.

Rudy looked at me pleadingly, "We really have no choice! There's something wrong about this storm, one moment it was hot and sunny, the next it's like this. I can't imagine what would happen if we got caught in it!"

An idea popped into my head, we wouldn't have to return to Adlehyde after all. "Take my hand."

Rudy just stood there, staring at me.

"Just take my hand, I have an idea!"

He took my hand smiling. I grinned back and shut me eyes. I began to imagine Court Seim. I saw the little orphans playing in the yard, the small river that ran through town, the brown wooden buildings, and our friends Jane and Magdalen Harts. Slowly I began to feel the magic pulse at my fingertips.

Smiling I whispered, "Teleport!"

There was a flash of white light and suddenly we were outside the stone gates of Court Seim.

Rudy started to run through the gates and to the orphanage. I tried to follow but I felt nauseous and faint. I could feel the color draining from my face. The magic must have drained my energy. I couldn't believe how out of shape I was!

Rudy turned and began running towards me. Just in time to catch me as I fell back and fainted.

I came to a few seconds later, cold raindrops splashing against my face.

Rudy looked into my eyes. "Are you alright!?" His voice sounded worried and even scared.

"Oh, I'm fine." I tried in vain to disguise the tremor in my voice. I took Rudy's hand and we began to run through the town. There was no one in sight, no children splashing in the puddles, absolutely no one. It made the town seem so eerie. By the time we had reached the large orphanage Rudy and I were both drenched. I began to frantically knock at the door, it was freezing outside and I was exhausted.

Finally Mr. Maxwell opened the door, brandishing his ARM. I was quite taken back, how could such a kind man appear so menacing and why would he do so?

"Oh! Please forgive me, I didn't recognize you at first." Maxwell lowered his gun and allowed us inside. Then he went of to find Jane and some warm blankets.

I looked around the front room. Some children huddled in a corner wrapped up in a blanket. They looked so frightened! I wanted to comfort them but in truth, I was scared too.

"Are you certain you're alright, Cecilia?"

I turned to Rudy and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, I haven't used that much magic in a while. I guess I'm just not used to it anymore."

"We could've gone back to Adlehyde! I know you love adventuring but sometimes you go to far. I really don't want you to get hurt." Rudy looked at me and I blushed. Sometimes he got this look on his handsome face that made me want to tell him everything. It wasn't a look of that he would use against someone, it was a look to reassure you of his trust and love.

"No… I really can't face my uncle or Lucas right now." Just thinking about having to marry Lucas made me gag.

"Do you love him?" Rudy looked into my eyes.

The question caught me off guard. Rudy almost looked like his heart was broken, as if I had already proclaimed my love for Lucas. "Who? Lucas!? Of course I don't…"

I didn't get to answer Rudy's question for at that moment pretty blonde Jane Maxwell, followed by her butler Magdalen Harts tromped into the room. She boldly tossed us both blankets, which we thankfully caught.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite team! But, where's Jack?" Jane folded her arms and stuck out her hip. She wore her usual sarcastic expression.

"Umm… Jack couldn't make it this time." Rudy seemed a bit surprised.

"Oh! So that's what's going on here." Jane looked from me to Rudy and nodded as if she understood everything.

I rolled my eyes. Jane often had the ability to get on my nerves, especially when she thought she could meddle with my love life. Maxwell came down the stairs and put his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Please, join us for dinner. There's something on my mind I need to share with you." Maxwell led us in to the large kitchen. There were more townsfolk in here, standing by the fire trying to get warm. I wondered why everyone in Court Seim had gathered here, they must've been really worried about the storm.

We sat around one of the small tables and the cook brought us warm food. I was starving! I began eating but I found that I shockingly couldn't. The townsfolk in the room were all staring at me, whispering about the "Shaman Princess." I blushed beet red, it had been a while since someone had called me that.

Rudy looked around at the people surrounding us, "So, why is everyone gathered at the orphanage? Is the storm really that bad?"

Maxwell lowered his voice to a whisper, "You of all people should understand Rudy. This storm is a sign."

"A sign of what? You can't tell me that the demons have somehow reformed?" In truth the possibility of this made me excited! Jack, Rudy, and I could have another chance to explore Filigaia. I immediately dismissed my thoughts, feeling ashamed that I had been so selfish.

A look of alarm sprung to Maxwell's face! "Cecilia! Never discuss matters such at those in an open area." He paused watching me blush to the roots of my hair. "Anyway, this storm is the sign that something evil has arrived in, or returned to, Filigaia. We can only pray that it isn't the demons."

Jane made a sign to ward off evil and Maxwell did the same. I suddenly realized how exhausted I was, I could hardly keep my eyes open.

Rudy looked over at me and spoke to Jane and Maxwell, "I believe that Cecilia is exhausted from being caught in the storm and using so much magic. Would you mind showing her to her room?"

I smiled at Rudy. At the moment I was too tired to think, let alone speak! Jane quickly got up, lead me up the stairs, and into a small bedroom. There was a nightgown and robe lying on the bed.

Jane hugged me, "It's been good seeing you C! Goodnight."

I bid her good night and I shut the door behind her. I realized Jane had grown a lot since the last time I had seen her. "It's hard to believe that she's not older than me!" I laughed aloud, being so tired had made me delirious. I immediately changed into the nightgown and went to sleep.

Again I was awoken by yet another dream, but this one had nothing to do with Rudy. In my dream Adlehyde had been attacked, people were killed, and the city was in flames. I cursed myself for being so selfish! How could I have left Adlehyde just because I was tired of Lord Lucas? I got out of bed, ran to the window, and saw that it was near dawn, probably around four. I sighed and turned away, there was no way I could sleep now! I got dressed and quietly crept outside.

To my surprise Rudy was standing on the porch, leaning on the railing, and looking out at the land that seemed renewed by the rain. I stood next to him. I loved when it rained, even if the storm had been a bad sign, it made the air smell sweet and the world look fresh.

"Couldn't sleep?" Rudy turned to look at me.

I nodded, "I just feel so terrible about leaving Adlehyde for such selfish reasons."

Rudy looked away, "You never answered my question Cecilia. Do you love Lucas?"

"How could I?" An immense boost of courage suddenly came to me as I realized that this could be my last chance. "How could I love Lucas, when I already love someone more than anything."

He look a bit confused, "What are you trying to say C?"

I took a deep breath, my heart pounding like crazy, "I love you, Rudy Roughnight and I always will!" I looked at him afraid that he didn't feel the same.

I sighed with relief when he grinned and hugged me tight. "I love you too. Since the very first moment I saw you I knew that you were the most beautiful woman in the world!"

A wonderful sensation filled me as his lips met mine. In those few moments, I felt more safe, loved, and happy than I ever had before.


End file.
